


The Sendhil Ramamurthy Paper Doll Set

by medoroa



Category: Heroes (TV 2006) RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen, paper doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medoroa/pseuds/medoroa
Summary: Hours of fun!





	The Sendhil Ramamurthy Paper Doll Set

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be entirely tongue-in-cheek. Backdated repost.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3a7bda7760a36d352d6efe8c2215efef/116324e30931f179-e4/s2048x3072/843e471187b120d711eeba3262a2e6e293ec3208.gifv)

(click for full size) 

  
Back in December 2008, in lieu of holiday cards proper, I sent out a print of this paper doll to my fandom friends. It turned out pretty cute! 


End file.
